Data storage devices store information. Data storage devices may include, for example, hard disks, optical discs, and magnetic tape. These types of storage devices typically function as secondary storage or long-term persistent storage, and are also referred to as non-volatile memory in that they continue to store information even after having been power cycled. Data storage devices are subject to failure in that a sector of a given data storage device may fail. Consequently, information stored in a failed sector is lost. A common means for recovering data is to store the same information on two different data storage devices. As such, information lost on one data storage device may be recovered from the other data storage device.